kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Erased Paper/Steal Wheels Script
Note: This is the full text of an actual script draft. There's some missing formatting (like bold letters). All the text is verbatim, though. Some "<" characters were changed to "to not trigger wiki formatting. written by: Brian Swenlin KIM POSSIBLE “Steal Wheels” FADE IN: INT. KIM’S HOUSE (KIM’S ROOM)– SUNSET KIM drops her back pack on the ground before dropping herself onto her bed. She speed-dials the phone. KIM Alright, Ron I am so ready for Friday night, what’s the plan? SCREEN SPLITS TO INCLUDE. RON on his phone. As Kim heads for the closet, Ron tries to get a word in edge-wise. RON Oh, hey Kim— KIM Anything but Bueno Nacho. It’s Friday - let’s mix it up. RON Actually- Kim digs through her closet, tossing various outfits. KIM (CONT) Mall cruise…? Skateboard…? Say, what’s that movie you want to see? About the guy? With the fingers…? RON You mean “The Finger Guy”? Kim studies a white skirt, but then sours when she turns it to reveal a lump of pink goo stuck to it. KIM That’s the one – ugh, when did I sit in gum? You find the show time and I’ll find some jeans. RON Kim. KIM Ron. As Ron gently breaks the news, Kim is stunned with disbelief. RON (breaking it gently) I’ve already got plans. KIM (disbelief) Plans? On a Friday night? You…? RON Felix and I are going to bash zombies at his house for a bon- diggity night of Zombie Mayhem. KIM (unimpressed) “Zombie Mayhem”? Ron brightens and produces a CUSTOM CONTROLLER. RON Video game - totally off the hook! We’re practicing for Monday’s big Zombie-Thon charity tournament. KIM I see… Ron works his CUSTOM CONTROLLER for effect. RON With my new custom wireless game controller it’s gonna be sweet! CLOSER - Rufus scampers up onto the controller and swings his fists at imaginary zombies. RUFUS Kim slumps. KIM (disappointed) I guess that’s one way to spend a Friday night. RON (realization) Yeah, but Kim… I mean… you’re free to come with! Felix has an extra controller and— KIM And thanks, but video games aren’t really my thing. RON (tempting) You never know unless you try. KIM (feigning coolness) Really, it’s no drama. I mean it’s not like Friday night is my official “Ron Night”, right? RON See you, K.P. Kim hangs up the phone and slumps. KIM Kim’s mom passes by her door and then peeks back in, confused. Kim puts on a fake smile and shrugs. MOM Kimmy, you’re still moping around the house? I thought Friday nights were your “Ron Night”? KIM (fake smile) Not officially. SMASH CUT TO: OPENING TITLE SEQUENCE FADE IN: EST/INT. DRAKKEN’S LAIR - SUNSET PUSH IN – The sun sets on the lair of evil. DRAKKEN (OS) Behold the genius of my latest diabolical invention! REVEAL – A large, weapon-laden, armored, SUV-type vehicle up on a hydraulic lift. Some panels are open, others are missing , clearly the vehicle is a work in progress. Drakken is beneath it working a wrench. DRAKKEN (CONT) The ultimate off-road destruction vehicle – the DOOMVEE! INCLUDE SHEGO – She raises an unimpressed eyebrow. SHEGO I don’t know, Drakken, it looks like a real junker. DRAKKEN I prefer work in progress… aigh! The engine falls out from under the chassis and lands on Drakken’s foot. He grits his teeth in pain. DRAKKEN ! SHEGO Looks like progress just screeched to a halt on your foot. CLOSER – Drakken leans in to sneer at Shego’s face. DRAKKEN (strained) Oh ha-ha! “Look at me! My name’s Shego and I’m so smart!” ! They both go wide-eyed at the sound of an , their eyes glance to the OS source, then back at one another, worried. SHEGO Door…? DRAKKEN (urgent whisper) Activate security measures. Go GO! SHEGO pulls a lever and a series of clubs and nasty-looking pointy objects drop menacingly from OS surrounding the front door. The continues from the other side. SHEGO You think it’s another one of those kids selling the candy? Drakken passes by Shego as he approaches the door. He admires the nasty looking security clubs hanging from above. DRAKKEN Perhaps… only this time we’ll be ready for the little urchin. CLOSER – He slinks up to the door and slides open a peeking slot to peer through. He gasps at what he sees. DRAKKEN Oh no…! WIDER – The door suddenly open, smashing Drakken behind it, his wide-eyes still visible peering through the slot as MAMA LIPSKI enters. SHEGO Mama Lipski?! MAMA LIPSKI Surprise!! Where’s Mama’s little “Drew-bee”? The door creaks closed to reveal Drakken. He falls forward, landing on his face as his mother’s feet. MAMA LIPSKI (CONT) Honestly, is that any way for a son to greet his mother? Mother swipes him up and gives him a big bear hug. DRAKKEN Hello, moth-- HURK! CLOSER – As Drakken gets the big squeeae, Shego asides to him, curiously. He rolls his eyes embarrassed. SHEGO (whispered aside) How’d she find you here? DRAKKEN (strained/embarrassed) Mother insists that she know where I am at all times. Mama Lipski holds Drakken at an arms length and eyes him with disgust. MAMA LIPSKI So were you going to leave me knocking out there until my knuckles went numb? DRAKKEN Well, mother, I can’t just let anyone into my secret lab… er… Drakken smack his forehead and quickly covers. DRAKKEN (CONT) (covering) Station! My secret broadcast station that broadcasts my radio show. In secret. Heh. Shego…? Shego steps up and struggles to keep the cover story going. SHEGO Right… the location’s a secret since “Drew-bee” here is such a popular radio talk show therapist. DRAKKEN (quickly adding) And not an evil villain. Mama curiously eyes the threatening security devices hovering over her head. Drakken smiles sheepishly and fumbles to cover. MAMA LIPSKI So this is what a broadcast studio looks like…? DRAKKEN Oh, those? Those are… my… uh… SHEGO Microphones! Drakken leans in and puts a hand over his ear as he talks into a spiked club. Upon closing the “broadcast”, Drakken nervously pats the club… then jerks his hand back in pain. DRAKKEN Yes. Microphones! (talking into the “mic”) Well, that concludes our show for today! Thanks for tuning in. Heh-Heh. Ow. Mama Lipski wells up with tears of pride. MAMA LIPSKI (fighting tears) I am so proud of the way you use your gift to help people… it’s… it’s just so beautiful! Shego forces a big smile. She and Drakken exchange a glare. SHEGO He’s a regular ray of sunshine. MAMA (getting it together) That’s why I just knew I could count on you to help your cousin Eddie. Drakken’s snaps his attention back to Mama. DRAKKEN Cousin Eddie?! Oh no, not that spastic gear-head! SHEGO Who’s cousin Eddie? All heads turn to the door as “cousin Eddie” drives in on a loud motor-cycle. Drakken’s face drops as he watches Eddie pop a wheelie and drive a few figure-eights before stopping on a dime. [NOTE: Ed’s face and mullet are obscured by a helmet. COUSIN EDDIE PUSH IN ON EDDIE – Back of his head as he removes his helmet, releasing a flowing blonde mullet. He turns to look back over his shoulder and AT CAMERA revealing it’s MOTOR ED. He smiles. MOTOR ED Motor Ed is in the building. Seriously, dude. I’m right here. Drakken leans in close to his mother desperately. DRAKKEN (teeth clenched) Mother…! MAMA Eddie needs a positive role model. (hushed) He’s had some trouble with the law. Motor Ed approaches Drakken and gives him the once-over. MOTOR ED Whoa, dude! You’re totally blue. You need to get some sun, seriously. INCLUDE MAMA LIPSKI – When Ed realizes he’s looking at his “cousin Drew”, he takes a step back and pouts at his aunt. MAMA LIPSKI Eddie, you remember your cousin, Drew? MOTOR ED Oh, no way! You mean you’re stickin’ me with “Droopy Drew Blue”?! This is totally rank. Mama glares at Eddie before pinching Drakken’s cheek. MAMA LIPSKI Now Drew-bee, Mama’s gotta’ catch the bingo bus. You take good care of your cousin Eddie. Drakken smiles, waving good-bye. As soon as Mama is out the door, Drakken turns and yanks the security level to the left. DRAKKEN No worries, mother… (menacing) I’ll take care of him alright… The menacing clubs reposition over Motor Ed. As Drakken pulls the lever down, Motor Ed notices Shego and steps out of the way… just narrowly missing the clubs that into the door. DRAKKEN – He sneers as Motor Ed passes through shot, all coollike, licking his hands and slicking back his mullet. SHEGO – Motor Ed enters shot and pulls Shego close with one swift tug of his muscle-bound arm. He looks down and wags his eyebrows at the thoroughly unimpressed Shego. MOTOR ED So babe, you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again? ‘Cause I’ll totally walk by again if I have to… seriously. SHEGO How about you just keep walking? Shego Flicks him with a of power glow that sends Motor ED flying across the lab. MOTOR ED Whoaaaaaaaaaaa! Ed impacts with a wall. The disheveled Ed shakes it off. MOTOR ED Man, do I dig a woman who can scrap! I think I’m loooove! Motor Ed launches into an air-guitar solo. SHEGO – Glares at Drakken who just rolls his eyes in disgust. WIPE TO: INT. RON’S HOUSE - NIGHT CLOSE ON RON & FELIX – Intently playing . In the dark. The light of the OS TV washes over their faces. Ron looks panicked, Felix looks happy. RON NoNoNoNoNoNo… NO! FELIX Oh yeah! Felix hits a switch on his wheel chair brings up the ROOM LIGHTS. RON Some custom controller! I said kick jump spin but it went kick jump kick spin! FELIX It’s always the controller’s fault, isn’t it? Pizza…? Felix flips of another switch on the chair and an extension claw grabs a piece of pizza from the nearby coffee table, exposing RUFUS in mid-bite in the pizza box. RUFUS ! Ron turns a dial on the side of the controller RON Maybe if I switch to a different frequency. Unaware that the controller has tuned into Felix’s chair frequency, Ron mashes buttons causing Felix’s chair to respond, activating the hover jets, jumping, flipping, spinning, etc. RON(CONT) There we go. Jump, Jump. Spin. Kick. Hey, now the game’s not responding at all…! FELIX B-TRACK Uh, Ron… Ron! Ron…? Ron turns to find Felix hovering upside down in his chair. FELIX I think we crossed frequencies. Ron daintily works the controller, returning Felix to the floor. RON Oh. (sheepish) Heh. Sorry. FELIX It’s cool. So what’s the story with Kim? She comin’ over? RON K.P.’s not into the video gameage. But I’m sure she’s got big plans for kickin’ off her weekend. Felix nods in agreement. WIPE TO: INT. POSSIBLE HOUSEHOLD (KIM’S ROOM) – NIGHT KIM ON THE PHONE – She looks disappointed. MONIQUE (OS) Sorry Kim, I have to work at Club Banana tonight. Did you try Wade? KIM Defragging his hard drive. PUSH IN ON KIM – Her scowl of thought pops with inspiration. MONIQUE (OS) Sounds like you’re running out of options. Is there anyone you haven’t asked…? INT. POSSIBLE HOUSEHOLD (KITCHEN) – MOMENTS LATER KIM bursts into the kitchen; REVEAL her parents are dressed up for an evening out. KIM Mom! Dad! Who’s up for a fam night at the movies, huh?! DAD Sorry, Hon, but we’ve already got reservations at La Cha-Ching. Kim smiles in desperation and grabs popcorn fixin’s (bowl, butter, bag-o-corn, etc.) KIM So… babysitting the tweebs! No big! Rent a vid, pop some corn… Kim is interrupted by the sound of an . She watches as her younger brothers Jim and Tim bound out of the house with their sleeping bags. JIM Shotgun! TIM Last one in the car’s a deviated septum! Kim stares stunned dad puts his hand on her shoulder. MOM Birthday sleep-over at the Little’s. DAD Are you sure you’re going to be fine on your own, hon? Kim puts on a brave face and awkwardly laughs it off. KIM (laughing it off) What, you think I can’t handle a little “me time”? Please! How pathetic do you think I am? SMASH CUT TO: INT. POSSIBLE HOUSEHOLD (LIVING ROOM) – LATER KANTED ANGLE - KIM desperately mashing on the phone. She bites her lip in anticipation, as the phone. Kim brightens as the ring tone is answered. LARRY (OVER PHONE) Greetings, this is Larry… KIM Hey, Larry. How’s my favorite cousin…? Kim’s face begins to twitch with realization. LARRY (OVER PHONE CONT) …I’m not in the castle right now… the other 10th level wizards and I are out battling a chaotic-evil bog-beast , so leave your missive at the magical beep… The goes slo-mo and echoes, the background swirls into abstraction. Kim drops the phone, falling back in slo-mo. KIM Noooooo…! Kim lands on the couch and stares in horror. KIM It’s Friday night and I’ve even been out-socialized by my nerdy cousin Larry! CLOSER - Kim sits up with purpose. KIM This calls for desperate measures. WIPE TO: INT. DRAKKEN’S LAIR - NIGHT DRAKKEN – Working on his DOOMVEE, trying to ignore Ed who watches over his shoulder, shaking his head. MOTOR ED Drakken finally snaps. DRAKKEN Fine! What is it?! WHAT?! MOTOR ED Your ride’s totally bogus, dude. Charred injectors, lame cooling system… She’ll blow the second you start her up, seriously. DRAKKEN We’ll see about that mister “mechanical genius”! Drakken starts up the DOOMVEE and the engine blows. Ed shrugs. MOTOR ED I don’t want to say I toldja’ so, but… dude, seriously. The defeated Drakken stands by and watches hopelessly as Ed reaches into the chassis and tightens some bolts, tosses out some wires, etc. DRAKKEN MOTOR ED Look, just re-route the coolant line, clean this gunk out of the plugs and… check it. Ed reaches taps two live engine wires together, they spark and the DOOMVEE starts up. Drakken is stunned. MOTOR ED (CONT) Is that sweet or what? Seriously. Drakken shakes Ed’s hand… then has to wipe off the grease, but he doesn’t care – he’s thrilled. DRAKKEN Alight then! I’m the evil genius and you’re the mechanical genius. Deal? MOTOR ED Sweet, dude. I say we seriously trick this baby out, seriously. DRAKKEN You hear that Shego?! We’re “tricking out” the Doomvee! REVEAL SHEGO – She could care less. She sits in a chair, flipping through a magazine, absently twirling a lock of hair. SHEGO Uh huh. Bonding. Cute. Ed holds Drakken’s screwdriver like a dead rat by the tail. MOTOR ED First things first, we need to get some tools that aren’t so bogus. DRAKKEN These tools cost me a fortune! Ed points to himself to remind Drakken. MOTOR ED Tcha! Dude? Mechanical Genius? WIPE TO: EXT. HIGHWAY – NIGHT CLOSE ON DRAKKEN – Wearing a helmet; PULL BACK TO REVEAL he and Ed are riding Ed’s hog. Drakken holds on for dear life, Ed’s mullet is loose and bats Drakken’s face. DRAKKEN SO WHERE ARE WE GOING TO FIND THESE “NON-BOGUS” TOOLS?! MOTOR ED SHOP CLASS, DUDE! HIGH SCHOOLS ALWAYS HAVE THE SWEETEST TOOLS! They zoom PAST CAMERA. CUT TO: INT. SCHOOL GYM – NIGHT ON BONNIE – PULL BACK REVEALING she’s surrounded by other girls from the cheering squad, all wearing normal clothes. BONNIE I don’t get it. The game isn’t until NEXT Friday. REVEAL KIM – Dressed in her cheer uniform. She strikes a different “pom pom” pose each time she says the word “practice”. KIM Right, and we’ll be ready if we practice practice practice! The girls all exchange looks of disbelief. BONNIE This is so lame, I can’t believe you drug us down here and this is your “big emergency”? The embarrassed Kim realizes she’s made a mistake. KIM Okay, maybe on the phone I was a little too… “enthused”? Unimpressed, the girls exit passing in front of Kim as she forces a smile and tries for damage control. KIM (desperate) Well, as long as we’re all out, how about ice cream? My treat…? Bonnie is the last girl to pass, she pauses. BONNIE No thanks, unlike some people, I have a life… WIDE - The lights in the gym leaving Kim standing all alone in a lone spot of light. She slumps away. EXT. GYM – CONT A dejected Kim exits the Gym, then reacts to the OS sound of . She scowls and heads for the source. KIM Bonnie…? EXT/INT. SHOP CLASS – CONT The classroom is similar to a garage. There is a beat up car in the middle of the room. MOTOR ED, at an open tool box, grips a wrench with satisfaction. MOTOR ED Ah, sweet grip! Now that’s what I call a tool. Seriously. Kim stands at the doorway, the door clearly ripped from its hinges. CLOSE CUT FROM PERSON TO PERSON – Reacting surprised. KIM Motor Ed?! MOTOR ED Red?! DRAKKEN Red? KIM Drakken?! DRAKKEN Kim Possible! Ed drops the wrench into the tool box and closes it. MOTOR ED Dude, this is so bogus. WIDER ON KIM – She’s closer to Drakken, who makes to run. KIM POSSIBLE What are you two doing here? (weird) Together? DRAKKEN None of your bees-wax! Kim TAKES and ducks as a hubcap THWACKS into the wall. She turns and sees Motor Ed frisbeeing another deadly hubcap. She jumps to safety, swinging away on an engine pulley. KIM Whoa! Drakken runs, but is cut off when Kim lands in front of him, cutting him off. The two stand a few feet in front of the car. DRAKKEN (CONT) And don’t you have anything better to do with your Friday nights? KIM Actually…? No. MOTOR ED - Punches the steering column and the broken casing drops onto the accelerator. He rips out a wire. Sparks fly as he hot-wires the car’s ignition. MOTOR ED Time to blow this cracker stand. KIM & DRAKKEN TAKE - Wheels squeal and headlights flare. Kim rolls out of the way, while Drakken runs INTO CAMERA car in tow. EXT. SHOP CLASS – CONT DRAKKEN runs through the door, the car smashes thru after him. DRAKKEN Little help…?! OTS KIM – She regains her footing, when she turns over her shoulder, towards camera. As her becomes lit up she TAKES. REVERSE ANGLE – A lone headlight comes at her from the corner of the dark shop. She jumps away as Motor Ed VROOMS away on his hog, the tool box strapped to the back. MOTOR ED WOOOO HOOOOOO! Later, Red! DRAKKEN runs from the car as Ed zoom through shot grabbing Drakken as he goes. MOTOR ED Rock and roll, cousin! The car crashes into a tree as Motor Ed and Drakken zoom off into the distance. MOTOR ED (fading) Rock and rolllll! Kim stands amidst the ruined wall and the smoking car wreck. KIM So not your typical Friday night. WIPE TO: INT. DRAKKEN’S LAIR - NIGHT DRAKKEN – Scowling in disbelief; WIDEN TO INCLUDE SHEGO, still sitting in her chair, intently painting her nails. DRAKKEN You’re telling me you know Kim Possible?! SHEGO So much for boys night out… ED ENTERS SHOT – Carrying the stolen toolbox. Drakken puts a hand on Ed’s shoulder. MOTOR ED Know her? Dude, I had a majorly rockin’ scheme goin’ ‘til “Red” threw a wrench in the works. DRAKKEN My dear cousin, and here I thought we had nothing in common. Drakken turns his back on Ed in disgust. MOTOR ED I could have handled her though if it weren’t for her friend in the wheel chair… DRAKKEN You were thwarted by a kid in a wheel chair?! Ed gets very serious. Drakken peeks back at him, skeptically. MOTOR ED Yeah, but this chair is cyberrobotic. Majorly tricked out. DRAKKEN Compared to the Doomvee…? MOTOR ED - Goes into full on air-guitar mode. MOTOR ED Dude. The Doomvee’s like guitar solo>, but this kid’s chair is like !! Motor Ed begins “air-smashing” his air-guitar. MOTOR ED (CONT) And then it was like… guitar noises>. Ed lies on his back panting, totally spent. MOTOR ED (CONT) whoa, seriously. CLOSE – DRAKKEN’S eyes gleam as he considers the possibilities; INCLUDE SHEGO – She fumbles the nail polish and stands up. DRAKKEN Just think what I could do with that cyber-robotic technology! SHEGO Whoa… whoa… Dr. D, this would be a new low… even for you. DRAKKEN What? We’ve stolen things before? SLOW PUSH IN - Shego is pained to even speak the words, Drakken rubs his hands together nefariously. SHEGO Yeah, but… I mean tell me we’re not seriously going to steal a kid’s wheel chair? DRAKKEN That, Shego, is exactly what we’re going to do… SUDDEN JERK WIDE TO INCLUDE ED – Sitting up into frame, excited. MOTOR ED Whoa, seriously?! DRAKKEN Seriously! END ACT ONE ACT TWO FADE IN: INT. MIDDLETON HIGH – DAY Kim heads to her locker with an armload of books, looking lonely. She brightens when she sees Ron approaching. RON So, I hear the auto shop will survive. Sorry I missed the fun. She forces a smile. KIM Me too, but I guess you were having a good time with Felix? Ron counts off with his fingers, jumps and kicks. Kim feigns interest, then notices the time. RON Two words: Boo. Yuh. Felix and I spent the whole weekend kicking zombie butt and taking zombie names. KIM (lying) I can’t wait to hear all about it over lunch. WIDEN - Felix rolls up gives Ron a high-five. The two boys are dressed in over-sized Zombie Mayhem shirts. RON No can do KP, me and the wheelman are gonna’ shoot some hoops. FELIX Good for the ‘ol hand-eye coordination. Ron asides to Kim before exiting with Felix. RON Zombie-thon tonight - Gotta stay frosty. KIM AT HER LOCKER – She shoves her books into her locker and the door REVEALING Monique. Kim is startled. KIM “Gotta stay frosty”… OH! MONIQUE So… jealous of Ron’s N.B.F.? KIM “N.B.F.”? MONIQUE New Best Friend…? Kim shrugs it off, then off of Monique curious look, she elaborates. KIM D.B.S. - Don’t Be Silly. They just… have a lot to do. Zombies don’t bash themselves, you know. Monique tries to be supportive, but Kim scoffs. MONIQUE Uh-huh, and Ron doesn’t need your help bashing them either. It’s okay to feel little jealous. KIM Jealous? Please. Ron’s not too busy for me, I’m too busy for Ron. MONIQUE I don’t know, girlfriend, it sounds like you’ve got a serious case of “the denials.” Monique watches on as a scowling Kim walks away, determined to prove Monique wrong. KIM No way, Monique! I am so not in denial! MONTAGE: LIBRARY - Kim studies at a table. REVEAL Felix using his chair’s hovering ability to help Ron get books off a high shelf. Kim rolls her eyes. CAFETERIA - Kim eats alone, but reacts when hit in the face with a spat of potatoes. REVEAL - Ron & Felix at a neighboring table having a friendly food fight, launching food with spoons and using trays as shields. An annoyed Kim gets up and leaves. SCIENCE CLASS - Kim works on an experiment that out. She reacts to a brilliant o.s. flash. REVEAL a magnificent rainbow cloud at the next science station over a smiling Ron & Felix who point “finger guns” and wink at one another. Kim stews… END MONTAGE AS DISSOLVE TO: INT. MIDDLETON HIGH – DAY MONIQUE – Puts her books in her locker. She closes the door REVEALING KIM. She points a “finger gun” at Monique and winks. KIM Okay, you were right, I’m so in denial. MONIQUE You don’t say? The two start walking down the hall. KIM It’s just Ron’s having so much fun with Felix I feel like I’m getting lost in the shuffle. MONIQUE Ron hasn’t forgotten about you. I’m sure he doesn’t even know your feelings are hurt. KIM So what am I supposed to do? Monique stops walking and looks Kim. Kim balks. MONIQUE He’s your friend - talk to him. KIM And look like a fool? Uh, next? SLOW PUSH IN CLOSE ON KIM as she scowls in thought. MONIQUE I already gave you my two cents. If you’ve got a better idea, go for it… MATCH WIPE TO: INT. MIDDLETON HIGH – LATER KIM SMILING – PULL BACK REVEALING she is dressed in an oversized Zombie Mayhem shirt just like Ron and Felix. She wears a backwards baseball cap. KIM Hey, guys. INCLUDE FELIX & RON – Taken aback by Kim’s get up. FELIX Hey Kim… uh, new duds? KIM (playin’ cool) Well, you know, just something comfortable to hang in. Kim points “finger guns” at them and winks. The boys exchange a suspicious glance and a shrug. KIM So who’s up for the batting cages? FELIX I could go for some swings. RON Hey, I thought you said the batting cages were boring. Kim waves off Ron’s words with a big smile. KIM Boring?! What could possibly be boring about the batting cages…? MATCH WIPE TO: EST/INT. BUENO NACHO – SUNSET KIM sits elbows on table, chin in hands, dazed. KIM (numb) …and then another pitch, another swing, another hit and then another pitch, another swing— INCLUDE RON & FELIX – Sitting at the table, staring at her quizzically. Kim notices and quickly covers with enthusiasm. KIM (CONT) (fumbling to cover) Uh… but once you get into the rhythm of it. It’s… “fun”. Heh. Ron points a “finger gun” at Felix. RON Well, Felix sure was hitting them out of the park today. Felix points a “finger gun” at Rufus. FELIX I had a good coach. REVEAL RUFUS on the arm of Felix’s chair, wearing a little baseball cap. Rufus swings an imaginary bat. RUFUS KIM uses a spoon to launch a Naco. It’s SPLATS on Felix’s stunned face. KIM Let’s see how well you catch. FELIX Uh… Felix wipes with a napkin as a serious RON intervenes. Kim is totally embarrassed. RON Hey, whoa! Kim, what do you think you’re doing? KIM (embarrassed) Sorry, I thought… you know, food fight? Like you guys did at lunch? Ron leans gestures with his hands to be perfectly clear. RON (speaking to 2yr old) Those were potatoes. These are Nacos. The Naco… is not a toy. Kim awkwardly looks at her watch as a means of escape. KIM (awkward) Well, wouldja’ look at the time… Felix perks up, looking at his own watch. FELIX Whoa, she’s right! We better scoot if we want a good station at the Zombie-thon. Kim, you in? The boys look at Kim expectantly, she wants to back out. KIM (backing out) Oh, right… the video game thing… I don’t know… MONIQUE ENTERS next to Kim. Monique is also wearing a Zombie Mayhem T-shirt. Ron is stoked. MONIQUE You never know unless you try. RON Whoa, Monique’s a charity zombie basher? Monique gives Kim a wag of her eyebrows; PUSH IN to frame Kim as she stands up with triumphant purpose. MONIQUE Sure, if Kim’s in - then so am I. KIM Alright, then let’s do it… let’s mash some mummies! WIDER – A pained Ron leans in to correct Kim, but Monique gives him a elbow to the ribs. RON I think you mean ZOM-- OOF! Yeahokay- mummies-close-enough. WIPE TO: EXT. DRAKKEN’S LAIR – NIGHT THE DOORS open and out bursts the operational Doomvee, awkwardly lurching forward. MOTOR ED (OS) Whoa, dude! Watch how you’re handling my baby. REVEAL - Drakken is at the wheel, doing an awkward job of driving n’ shifting. A frustrated Motor Ed sits in the passenger seat. A frustrated Shego is visible between them in the backseat. DRAKKEN Your baby? I’m the evil genius who designed the Doomvee! Motor Ed grabs the wheel, the vehicle jerks to the side. MOTOR ED Shyeah, and I’m the mechanical genius who brought it to life! The Doomvee, jerks back and forth swerving all over the road. MOTOR ED / DRAKKEN driving! / I’m driving! Etc. SHEGO slams down the brake and the Doomvee SCREECHES to a halt. The Doomvee screeches to a sudden stop. SHEGO (OS) That’s it! INSIDE – Shego slips into the driver’s seat, squeezing Drakken in the middle. SHEGO (CONT) I’M driving! As Ed freaks out, Shego glares at him, her eyes narrowing. MOTOR ED Whoa! Dude, babes don’t drive - dudes drive, seriously! OUTSIDE – The door open as Ed is out of the cab by a powerful bolt of Shego’s green energy glow. ON THE GROUND - A charred Motor Ed recovers and knocks out a quick guitar solo, before EXITING. MOTOR ED Man, I LOVE that woman! guitar solo> STRAIGHT ON - As Ed gets in seat behind them, Drakken sits smugly with his arms crossed. Shego scowls at unseen monitors. DRAKKEN The Doomvee has been programmed to track the unique cyber-robotic signature of the boy’s chair. SHEGO That’s a tracking signature? REVEAL – The monitors all show different angles Ed proudly runs his hand over his mullet. MOTOR ED No, that’s the Mullet-Cam. 360 degree view of the ‘do. DRAKKEN - Without taking his glaring eyes off Ed, Drakken a switch and all the monitors change to radar tracking. EXT. ROAD – CONT WIDE – The Doomvee zooms off towards the horizon. MOTOR ED (OS) Ah, no come on dude! Seriously! WIPE TO: EST/INT. TRI-CITY CONVENTION CENTER (REUSE) – NIGHT WIDE - A banner on the outside reads, “ZOMBIE-THON TONIGHT!” the Doomvee pulls INTO SHOT from BEHIND CAMERA; FRAME VANITY PLATE which reads: “SRIUSLY” INSIDE: PAN CROWD - Rows of people sit at game stations playing Zombie Mayhem – which is projected on a big screen over the players. The game features beefy boys and babes kick-boxing their way through zombie foes. CROWD RON & FELIX – Playing at one screen, they’re bleary-eyed from hours of playing. Ron uses his custom wireless controller. FELIX (zombie-like) Must… bash… zombie… RON Rufus, watch our back! CLOSER – Rufus hops on the buttons of Ron’s controller. RUFUS VIDEO SCREEN – Ron’s & Felix’s scores rolls up past 100,000; TRACK OVER TO NEIGHBORING SCREEN – The scores are in the double digits; REVEAL this is KIM & MONIQUE’S station. Kim looks particularly frustrated. KIM These attack combos are impossibly complicated! Ron leans IN SHOT, pointing at the buttons on Kim’s controller. RON It’s simple KP, just press ‘X’ left twice, then ‘O’ once and the right option button while holding down the control key to kick. Kim struggles with the key combination. KIM I’m trying, but it never- Suddenly, the place is rocked by a huge crash and Kim brightens. KIM (CONT) Hey! I think I did it! REVEAL – Dust settling where the Doomvee has crashed through a wall. Drakken stands peering out of the sun-roof. DRAKKEN I see we’ll never have trouble finding a parking space. Motor Ed squeezes up out the sun-roof next to Drakken. Ed points. The annoyed Drakken tries to lean away from Ed. MOTOR ED Whoa, dude! There’s our chair, over there next to Red. DRAKKEN Yes, okay, just stop cramping me up here. KIM – Happily entranced with the game. Ron tries to drag her away, but she’s too busy trying to show him her moves. KIM No, no look! I can make my little guy do a jump kick. Jump kick. Jump kick. RON Earth to Kim – Real life calling! Urgent! GROUP SHOT - Kim snaps out of it as she, Monique, Ron and Felix all turn to the OS Doomvee. Kim drops her controller. MONIQUE Game over. DOOMVEE – Zooms towards our heroes, they all scatter in all directions. Felix, activate the hover jets and flies up. KIM & MONIQUE – Hop on top of a game station. The Doomvee chases after them. They hop from game station to game station, as the Doomvee plows over the stations just behind them. The Doomvee’s closing in, when Felix swoops in over the girls and two claws extend from his chair to grab them. They fly off to safety. FELIX Hang on! RON – He digs his controller out of a pile of debris. RON Rufus? Rufus?! A panel on the controller pops open revealing Rufus is okay. RON Whew! Nice play! GIANT MAGNET – Activates with a ; WIDER REVEALING the magnet is on the back of the DOOMVEE, manned by Motor Ed. MOTOR ED Okay, now it’s time for some fatal magnetic attraction, seriously. FELIX – Hovers above Kim & Monique as his claws set them on the ground. The claws suddenly jerk OUT OF SHOT and drag the chair with it. The chair lurches and Felix falls out. FELIX Whoa! KIM – Leaps to catch Felix, then rolls them both to safety. KIM Gotcha! FELIX Thanks, Kim! DOOMVEE – As the chair, claws and all, slam into the magnet. The magnet and chair lower into the Doomvee. Ed lowers with them, doing an air guitar solo as he goes. MOTOR ED WALL – The DOOMVEE smashes through the wall and leaves in a trail of dust. MONIQUE looks concerned; WIDEN TO INCLUDE RON who’s massaging his shoulder with one hand. MONIQUE Is everyone okay? RON I think all that zombie bashing gave me carpel tunnel. Monique glares at Ron, who smiles sheepishly. INCLUDE KIM – Holding Felix up, he has one arm over her shoulder. KIM So Drakken and Motor Ed teamed up to steal a wheel chair? How low can you go? FELIX That chair was my mom’s own prototype. When she find out I let it get stolen, she’s gonna’ freak. END ACT TWO ACT THREE INT. DRAKKEN’S CITY HIDE-OUT – NIGHT SHEGO stands next to DRAKKEN AND MOTOR Ed who stare greedily at their prize; WIDEN TO INCLUDE the captured wheelchair. SHEGO So you actually stole the kid’s wheel chair. What’s next? Candy from a baby? DRAKKEN All in good time, Shego. Shego covers her face and shakes her head as she EXITS. SHEGO This is so wrong. ED GRABS a wrench from the toolbox, eagerly eyeing the chair. Drakken throws out an arm to hold him back. ED Okay, enough jaw flappin’ - Time to go “repo” on this bad boy. DRAKKEN Wait! I’m the evil genius here! I get to say when we tear it apart. Motor Ed waits for an awkward beat before an impatient Drakken waves him on. DRAKKEN Okay, now I say we tear it apart! CLOSER – As Ed’s wrench makes contact with a bolt, the Chair suddenly its defensive system and sends an through both the wrench and Ed. ED drops the smoking wrench and shakes his hand in pain. MOTOR ED OW! Dude! This tiger’s packin’ teeth! Cool. The chair moves away from Drakkens advances, he goes left the chair goes right, he forward, the chair back, etc. DRAKKEN Obviously, some sort of cyberrobotic defense mechanism. Drakken lunges and the chair zooms away. FOLLOW CHAIR - It bumps into Shego. She spins and tries to blast it, but claws emit from the arms and point her hands up. SHEGO What? You want some of this? HEY-! The blast hits the ceiling, and a light fixture falls on Ed. MOTOR ED Hey! Whoa! Slow down there cupcake, I didn’t even do anything this time! SHEGO struggles with the claws. SHEGO (annoyed) It’s the chair, Ed. ED leaps onto the chair. The claws retract and the chair takes flight. MOTOR ED Looks like this wild beast needs some serious taming! The chair flies around bucking Ed like a wild Bronco. MOTOR ED Wooo hoo! Rock and roll! Drakken digs through a drawer as he and Shego duck to avoid the chair that repeatedly whizzes by with Ed in tow. DRAKKEN Come on where is it… AHA! Drakken holds up a SCANNING REMOTE. THE CHAIR – Finally the chair reaches up with a claw and grabs Ed’s mullet. Ed grabs his mullet with both hands in panic. MOTOR ED Whoa! Seriously! Not the hair! Now the chair easily bucks Ed off into a wall of shelves. OTS ED - He sits up, whips out a mirror and inspects his mullet. MOTOR ED Ed finds a lone strand of hair that has come loose. He turns towards CAMERA, his face twitches, his eyes pop with rage. The chair lands and reverts to normal; CAMERA TILT to KANTED ANLGE ON ED – Angrily approaching with a crowbar. MOTOR ED Never mess with the mullet! DRAKKEN steps out in front of Ed and aims the remote. DRAKKEN Ed! No breaky! I have better tool for the job… With a touch of a button, a beam of light scans over the chair. As the beam scans up and down on the chair. DRAKKEN (CONT) This electronic, crypto-scanner will tell us all we need to know about our little friend here. As Ed crosses his arms and sneers at the chair, the scanner sends schematics to various monitors around the lab. WIPE TO: EXT. MIDDLETON COMMUNITY CENTER – NIGHT DOOMVE TRACKS - REVEAL Kim scanning them into the Kimunicator. KIM You getting this, Wade? WADE I should be able to follow Drakken’s trail by hooking into the ultra-telescopic digital cameras from orbiting satellites. INCLUDE RON – He peers down at the Kimunicator, skeptically. RON You can do that? WADE Sure. I can even see the Zombie Mayhem cheat codes in your back pocket. Ron covers as Kim swipes the cheat sheet from his pocket. KIM The key combos are simple, huh? Ron sheepishly takes them back. RON Uh… even a seasoned video pro, like myself, needs a little help remembering the key combos. RON (covert aside) Just don’t tell Felix. Kim smiles and Ron points a “finger gun” at her. KIM Okay, but you have to share them with me. RON Heeey, what are friends for? KIM (sincere) Thanks. Ron starts to turn away, but Kim tentatively calls him back. KIM Oh, and hey Ron… I just want to apologize if I’ve been acting a little weird lately. RON You mean like the jealousy stuff with Felix? Kim is stunned, but then fesses up, embarrassed. Ron shrugs. KIM No! I mean… Yes. Was I that obvious? Ron levels a stare at Kim. She cringes. RON You threw a naco. KIM Oh, right. Ron plays suave, Kim scowls. RON Relax KP, Felix is my friend, you’re my friend… There’s plenty of Ron to go around. Ron begins tugging at his collar with embarrassment. RON (CONT) Besides, I don’t think you’re acting any worse than I did when you started hanging out with Monique. QUICK MONTAGE OF RE-USE CLIPS – Ron being stupid and hurt. INCLUDE MONIQUE – Pushing Felix in a normal wheel chair. MONIQUE What’s going on? KIM Oh, nothing, just friends talking. Ron checks out Felix’s normal wheel chair. RON I see you got a loaner from the convention center. FELIX It’ll do for now. What’s the word? Kim checks in on the Kimunicator, Wade give her the thumbs up and global positioning photos cycle through on the screen. KIM Wade? WADE Got him! I’m beaming you the coordinates… MATCH WIPE LAST PIC: EST/INT. DRAKKEN’S LAIR – NIGHT PUSH IN – Blow torch lights flash through the window. INSIDE – Drakken and Motor Ed wear protective gear and work with blow torches on the Doomvee. SHEGO teases the Chair which is now chained to the ground, its arms shackled to lock in the claws. Shego leans in close, the chair lunges at her and she steps back, just out of its range. The chain jerks the chair to a halt. SHEGO You want some of this? Oh, too bad! Shego turns to the sound of Drakken’s call. DRAKKEN Oh, Shego… REVEAL DOOMVEE 2.0 – Sleeker looking than the first DOOMVEE. Drakken and Motor Ed stand proudly in front of it, their head gear up, torches up. DRAKKEN (CONT) I give you Doomvee 2.0! Drakken whips out a set of keys and smiles. DRAKKEN Who’s up for a ride in the park? CLOSER – Ed swipes the keys. Drakken snatches them back. Back and forth, back and forth the keys switch hands. MOTOR ED Dude, I’m drivin’ this time. DRAKKEN I don’t think so. MOTOR ED Seriously, it’s my turn. DRAKKEN I’m driving. Shego walks THROUGH SHOT and snatches the keys as she goes. SHEGO I’m driving. The boys watch her go then exchange a bitter glance, then Drakken brightens. DRAKKEN Shotgun! Drakken and Motor Ed race OUT OF SHOT. THE TRIO OF VILLAINS – Stop in their tracks, and turn toward Kim’s OS voice, stunned. KIM (OS) Sorry, Drakken… REVEAL KIM, RON, FELIX & MONIQUE – Standing in a heroic group shot inside the hideout doorway. KIM Your license is revoked. TWO SHOT - Motor Ed turns to Drakken who can only shrug. MOTOR ED Dude, seriously, what type of secret hide-out is this? Everyone knows you live here. DRAKKEN Oh, you know, get on one phone list and then everyone comes calling. Shego…? He signals for Shego to “attack”. SHEGO leaps into action BLASTING green power glow. SHEGO Yeah yeah… KIM & THE CREW all split up, avoiding the green blast. SHEGO chases Kim. Kim deftly doges and series of green blasts. MONIQUE Wheels Felix to his cyber chair as Ron undoes the chair chain. DRAKKEN & ED hop in the DOOMVEE, Ed in the Driver’s seat. MOTOR ED Let’s kick it in gear! DRAKKEN I think the Doomvee 2.0 has a built in wireless psychic network. MOTOR ED Whoa Dude, you’re trippin’ me out. Drakken and Motor Ed close their eyes relax. DRAKKEN If we focus our minds maybe we can activate the Doomvee with our psychic commands. Beat. Eyes still closed Ed talks. MOTOR ED My sister’s into new age stuff, changed her name to Starshine- Drakken scowls. DRAKKEN SHH!! FELIX – Activates the hover mechanism of his wheel chair. Shego has Kim Cornered until Felix buzzes by on the chair. When Shego is distracted, Kim hits Shego with a flying kick. SHEGO SHEGO – Rolls with the kick, and leaps over to the DOOMVEE. INSIDE THE DOOMVEE – Shego slides into the back seat. She scowls at the sight of Drakken and Motor Ed meditating. SHEGO Wha… what are you doing?! MOTOR ED We’re starting the Doomvee with our minds, man… Shego rolls her eyes, slips into the front seat and squeezes Ed into the middle as she starts the engine with the KEYS. SHEGO Forget it, the Doomvee isn’t compatible with NANO-technology. DOOMVEE starts up and goes into hover mode ala Felix’s chair, it buzzes over our heroes and blasts its way out of a wall. Our heroes watch it go. FELIX With mom’s cyber-robotics in that thing, Drakken will be unbeatable! Kim’s eyes narrow as she spies Motor Ed’s HOG. KIM Then we’ll have to stop him now. EXT. CITY – NIGHT THE DOOMVEE ZOOMS along hovering over a street…. Followed by Kim & Monique on Ed’s Hog and Felix & Ron in the hover chair. THE DOOMVIE zips around buildings, with our heroes in pursuit. OUR HEROES swing around a blind corner and the DOOMVEE is hovering in the air, waiting for them. It fires giant laser blasts. KIM Whoa! INSIDE THE DOOMVEE the villains watch as the heroes scatter. MOTOR ED Whoa, chill out dude! You almost hit my bike! Drakken works some levers. DRAKKEN Whoopsie! OUTSIDE – Robotic claws emit from the DOOMVEE. They pluck Ron and Felix out of the hover chair another one grabs the chair itself. RON Whoah! CLOSER – Ron’s custom controller drops out of his pocket and falls. Rufus hangs from Ron’s pocket. RON Incoming!! KIM & MONIQUE ride the hog below. Monique looks up and grabs the controller. MONIQUE Got it! THE DOOMVEE dumps a bunch of steel balls. They hit the ground and explode. Kim zig-zags on the bike avoiding the explosions… but then swerves right a blind alley. Kim screeches to a halt. KIM Dead end! A claw grabs Monique, she drops the controller to the ground. MONIQUE Kim! Help! KIM is cornered by the DOOMVEE. It hovers above her like a giant cyber-octopus clutching all her friends. DRAKKEN (SPEAKER) Ha! So at last I’ll be the one to squash the famous Kim Possible! INSIDE THE DOOMVEE – Motor Ed shoves Drakken out of the way. MOTOR ED No way, dude, if I don’t get to drive, the I get to crush Red, seriously! MOTOR ED & DRAKEN fight for the controls. Shego rolls her eyes. MOTOR ED / DRAKKEN KIM leaps and dodges repeated laser blasts from the DOOMVEE RON Kim! FELIX Ron if Drakken adapted my chair’s technology it might be possible to link the cyber-robotics. They both look at each other and then down at Ron’s controller. RON / FELIX The controller! Monique dangles closer to Kim, she calls out. MONIQUE Kim! Use Ron’s controller! Kim Rolls away from a laser blast and grabs the controller. SHEGO – Grabs the Attack control away from the boys. SHEGO Fine! I’ll take care of them. Just then the Doomvee shudders, not moving. VILLAINS Huh? KIM grins and starts working the controller! KIM Now for a little mayhem of my own! First the Doomvee lowers everyone safely to the ground. Kim’s fingers fly over the controller, causing the Doomvee to flip, roll, spin. INSIDE the villains are glad to be wearing their safety belts. MOTOR ED Dude, I think I’m gonna’ hurl! DOOMVEE begins ripping itself to shreds with its own claws. The DOOMVEE SEAT falls to the ground with the villains still strapped in, completely disheveled and queasy. VILLAINS WIPE TO: EXT. CITY STREET – LATER THE VILLAINS are handcuffed by POLICE OFFICERS. A frantic Mama Lipski nags the police. MAMA LIPSKI It’s all little Eddie’s fault, Officer. He’s a bad influence! My little drew-bee would never hurt a fly! KIM is surrounded by her friends, they’re impressed. MONIQUE And here I thought video games weren’t your thing. FELIX Yeah, where did you learn all those mad skillz? Kim and Ron share smiles KIM From a friend. CLOSER – Rufus pops out of Kim’s pocket holding the Zombie Mayem cheat codes. He winks AT CAMERA. THE END Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts